旅行 Chapter 13
by Tomb.C
Summary: 大学生沢田纲吉在旅行的时候遇见了杀手Reborn，而Reborn有一个漂亮的女朋友。


沢田纲吉行走在漂亮的古堡里，他透过窗户可以看见对面美丽的白色墙体还有蓝色的圆锥形屋顶，和这里相连，都是古堡的一部分，脚下踩着的深红色地毯柔软而结实，墙纸是同一色系的。

他在有意识的时候就发现自己站在这里，并且在不断朝前走去，他在寻找出口，他并不知道这里是哪里，也不知道自己为什么会在这里，可是并没有感到害怕，没有恐惧的感觉，他唯有前进，直到看见一扇雕花的木门，他稍微犹豫了一下，还是推开了门。

拥有深蓝色长发的男人坐在落地窗前的椅子上，双手交握置于腿上，好整以暇地观看窗外开满各色花朵的花园，似乎没有注意到沢田纲吉的到来。

"那个…"纲吉怯怯地开口，"很抱歉打扰了，我—"

"初次见面。"滑腻而低沉的声音响起，打断了纲吉的话语，"还是应该说…很高兴再见到面呢？"

"诶？"

"红茶可以？"男人—六道骸询问着，这时候纲吉看见对方身前突然出现了一张圆形桌子，铺着精美的深蓝色桌布，和这个房间的色调格格不入，旁边还多了一张与六道骸坐着的同样款式的椅子。

茶壶，白色的茶壶漂浮在空中，为空椅旁的白色瓷杯注满红茶，纲吉深吸一口气，睁大眼呆愣在原地，六道骸在感到奇怪的时候，他回过头看到的就是这样的景象。

"过来。"他有些好笑地说，很少有人面对他，不是恐惧不是仇恨，但他想，这也是正常的，因为这孩子不是他所在的世界，"笨孩子。"他补充了一句。

纲吉迈着极其缓慢的步伐朝六道骸走去，后来又想到这样可能会让对方不高兴，他又加快了脚步，在抵达六道骸身边的时候，纲吉没忍住伸出手轻微地触碰了椅子，他想或许是让他坐的，可他没得到允许，而且，这椅子，刚刚是凭空出现的。

"坐下。"六道骸又指挥到。

沢田纲吉端端正正坐到椅子上，生怕一有动静椅子就会消失不见。

"喝茶。"

他僵硬着端起茶杯，小心翼翼抿了一口，却惊讶地发现茶是温的，冷暖适中，甚至连瓷杯也是温过的。

这次六道骸开始确确实实怀疑，Reborn可能真的是脑子抽风了。

"请问…"感受到六道骸奇奇怪怪的注视，纲吉尝试着开口，他看见六道骸在听到他的声音的时候挑起一条眉，这鼓励了他，"那个，你是谁？"

"下次。"六道骸抢在纲吉话语尾音结束前开口，他发现这孩子说话总是很喜欢拖拉着，像是生怕自己的话会惹对方不高兴，"在喝别人的茶前，记得先弄清对方的身份，沢田纲吉。"

"你认识我？"纲吉"咔"的一声放下茶杯，后知后觉低下头紧张地盯着茶杯，没有裂痕，随后，他抬起头再把视线放到六道骸身上。

"六道骸，当然，我不介意你称我姓名里的最后一个字。"六道骸悠闲地拿起瓷杯，他斜眼扫视纲吉，看对方明亮而清晰的褐色眼瞳，纤长的睫毛随着眨眼的动作颤动着，他收回视线，若有所思地品尝手中的红茶。

"那、那这里是…"

"你的梦。"

"我的，梦？"纲吉有些不解地询问。

"我所制造的，属于你的，你的梦境。"

"为什么？"

"因为Reborn啊，那个人，又要做一些，残忍的事情了。"

"又？"

"是的。"六道骸以一种痛心疾首的语气说道，"Reborn是，非常恐怖的人哦，死在他枪下的人，可有不少呢。"

"这是开—"纲吉突然闭上嘴，他想起那天在小巷里发生的事情，Reborn跟Lillian，还有那个在树林里的夜晚，他从开始就应该知道，Reborn是危险的人，他不会否认这一点，但是，杀人什么的，关于生命的事情，他，纲吉不懂，他的生活太过于平凡，"是有，什么原因吗？"

"原因？"六道骸轻笑，"当然的，他可是一流的杀手，只要有委托，只要谁让他不顺心，他就会取走别人的生命。"

纲吉闭上了嘴，静静体会六道骸的话语。

"那么你、您也是…吗？"

"嗯，聪明。"六道骸赞赏，为自己添了一杯茶，"虽然有点不同，不过没差多少。"

"那你为什么要告诉我？"

"为什么呢？"六道骸抬起头，像是注视前方天花板与落地窗衔接的地方，又像是放空了视线，"你对他来说，或许是特别的。"

"特别？"

"他保护了你，他拥抱了你，他吻了你。"六道骸说，他注意到属于纲吉的茶具又发出危险的声音，有意思。

"可是、可是…可是…"

"呐，纲吉。"六道骸凑近纲吉，这时候纲吉才发现，一直被深蓝色刘海遮住的右眼，是血色的，他吓到几乎从椅子上摔下去，"艾尔伦伯特不可以消失。"

* * *

—艾尔伦伯特不可以消失。

纲吉在跌入漩涡前最后听到的一句话，然后黑暗包围了他，他感到自己像是被夺去意识，可他一直都很清醒，他尝试着眨动眼睛，他发现他可以睁开眼了，而那里，有光亮，带着些微的刺眼，他又闭上眼，过了一会后，才缓慢地再度完全睁开眼。

身下的床垫有些硬，不过算得上柔软，耳边有火车行动的轰鸣声，是了，他在火车上，在和狱寺与山本返回学校的途中，刚刚的确实是梦，可他睡前，好像…

纲吉侧过头，正巧看到Reborn，对方正坐在床旁不怎么舒适的凳子上，腿上摊着一份报纸，注意到他醒过来，瞪了他一眼，纲吉思索他自己做错了什么。

"Re、唔。"纲吉一时不适应自己沙哑的声音，但是很快，Reborn就把他从床上不怎么温柔地扶起来，还把水杯放到他唇边，他想自己去接，然而Reborn躲开他的手，他只好就着Reborn的手喝着有些温的水，他想起那个自称六道骸的人说的话，不久前的一些记忆碎片浮现在他的脑海里，他的心脏剧烈跳动了一下，慌忙地低下头随后撞到水杯，洒出的水濡湿了被子，"对、对不起。"

"别动！"在纲吉手忙脚乱地想找些东西来擦的时候，Reborn厉声制止，他觉得现在面红耳赤的沢田纲吉肯定会把一切毁掉，而他将没有耐心帮对方收拾烂摊子。

"抱歉。"纲吉低垂着头，看Reborn掀掉被子，丢到一旁的地上，随后从床下抽出一条一样的被子，依然是动作粗暴地盖到他身上，他怎么不知道火车上有备用被子？

是说，这里是单间吧，纲吉没有看到其他人—

"啊，狱寺和山本！"纲吉提高了音量，快速掀开Reborn才盖在他身上不久的薄被，光着脚就要往地上踩去，可这个动作的后续很快又被Reborn制止住，Reborn用力地把纲吉摁回床上。

"你这该…"他把某个明显不合礼仪的字咬碎在喉咙，"你该庆幸，距离你昏倒再醒来才过了3小时，现在是凌晨1点，除非你那两个朋友得了肾亏，不然他们是不会发现你在这里的。"

纲吉点点头，怯怯地看着Reborn，表示自己明白了，他在猜想刚刚Reborn没有说出口的话，那好像是要骂他？

Reborn面对他的时候好像大多都是心情不好的时候，他不懂为什么六道骸会说那样的话，那仿佛就是无稽之谈，不过Reborn确实救了他，也抱过他，甚至吻过他。

但是在梦里跟别人交谈…纲吉皱眉，开始思索六道骸是否是真实存在的，还是说那只是他的一个梦，一个假的现象。

—艾尔伦伯特不可以消失。

纲吉又想到这句话。

他犹豫着，抬起手捉了捉头发，别过视线，"Reborn知道…艾尔伦伯特吗？"

"你从哪里听到的？"出乎意料地，Reborn沉着脸反问，以一种纲吉从未听过的冰冷声调。

"对不起。"他道歉，闭上了眼。

Reborn终于抬起手揉了揉心眉头，他感到有些头痛，沢田纲吉是不按常理出牌的那一位，"我说，谁告诉你的。"

"呃…六道…骸？"

"该死的！"Reborn把前不久拒绝说出口的词语说出来了，带着愤怒。

纲吉躲在被子里缩成一团，禁不住抖了一下，从Reborn这么大的反应来看，他认为六道骸是确实存在的人，而且，可能，跟Reborn的关系不是很好。

"抱、抱歉。"

Reborn啧声，"你的道歉让我感到不愉快，愚蠢的男孩。"

"抱、唔！"纲吉又想道歉了。

"听着。"Reborn调整坐姿，寻找一个比较舒适的位置，"这件事跟你没关系，所有的事跟你都没有关系，你不要给我参和其中。"

"但是骸说你、你会伤害、伤害他们…"

"骸？"Reborn嘲讽着说，"关系真好。"

"是他让我这么称呼他的。"纲吉小小声抗议。

"哼，以后遇见他绕着路走。"

"但是—"

"你只要说知道就可以了。"Reborn不耐烦地摆摆手，等待纲吉的答应，不过他没有听见纲吉回答的声音，他抬眼望去，看见纲吉把半张脸都埋在被子里，只露出一双褐色的眼睛盯着他，他皱眉，表示不解。

"Reborn你，什么都不告诉我。"

"那是因为你什么都不需要知道。"Reborn回答，"不准使小性子。"

"我才没有，只是…"

"只是什么？"

"Li、Lillian小姐呢？"纲吉想起不久前见过面的女性，他突然发现他跟Reborn呆在这里有一段时间了，她没有出现。

"这件事跟你也没有关系。"

"不会没有的！"纲吉稍微提高音量反对，"Lillian小姐是、她对我很好。"说到最后，纲吉有些底气不足，他想说Lillian是他的朋友，可他们之间好像也不是朋友关系，没有那么亲密。

"那跟我没关系。"Reborn耸肩。

"你真是、你！"纲吉紧抿嘴唇，他之前就没发现原来Reborn有这种气死人的技能，不过话说回来，这确实跟Reborn没有关系，因为他跟Reborn之间，或许本来就没有什么关系。

* * *

纲吉把整个头都埋进被子里，眨巴着眼睛，那里有些酸痛。

"你想闷死自己？"Reborn的声音透过薄薄的被子传来，听上去有些沉闷，纲吉依着本能摇了摇头，后知后觉发觉对方根本看不见，可他找不回他的声音，直到Reborn不耐烦地把他的头揪出被子。

"痛！"

听着纲吉情不自禁的呼痛，Reborn勾起唇角，他的手拂过纲吉的额际，那里的温度早就降下来了，虽然Reborn还是觉得纲吉有些胡言乱语，但他猜或许是六道骸做了什么。

"我不想跟你讨论Lillian."Reborn说，他凝视纲吉因为疼痛而泛着水光的褐色眼睛，跟那天清晨一样，只倒映他一人，Reborn俯下身—他错过了一次，因为一个，或许是两个平安符，而他又曾经得到一次，可身下的人昏睡过去了，他俯下身，逐渐靠近沢田纲吉，那个傻孩子好似还不懂他即将要做的事情，紧张兮兮地眨巴着眼，他的睫毛几乎扫到Reborn的眉眼，他微微张开嘴，含住沢田纲吉的双唇，温柔地、带些急切地舔吻。

"不…"纲吉条件反射闭上眼，唇上的热度以及湿度让他几乎再度昏厥过去，见到六道骸前的记忆疯狂地涌上他的大脑，他记得那时候Reborn也是这样吻他的—他第一次被吻，被一个男人，被一个有伴侣的男人！

这时，Reborn已经放开纲吉的双唇，移至纲吉的脖颈，他亲吻，吮吸，在上面留下粉红色的印记，一切的动作都十分轻柔，足以让纲吉逐渐陷入。

"不行！"纲吉推搡着，"Lillian小姐！"

"我说过。"Reborn含住纲吉的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻刮着，"我不想跟你讨论她。"

"可是，呜，她是你的、哈、是你的—"

"她现在跟我没有关系。"

"为、为什么？"纲吉感觉自己像是在水中，在温水中，他陷在一片柔情里，又不得不挣扎，他有好多事情都搞不懂。

"这跟你没关系，不是吗？"Reborn抬起头注视纲吉，他整个人伏在纲吉的上方，打算继续亲吻纲吉，亲吻不太柔软的身体，可这感觉却比以往的任何一次都好，一片愉悦满溢出他的心。

沢田纲吉却突然推开了他翻身起床。

"你什么都说跟我没关系！"他垂下头不去看被推倒一旁的Reborn，"Lillian小姐是…"他紧要下唇，"她是你的伴侣，你怎么可以亲我！骸、六道骸说你是…他说你会杀…可是我、我相信你、我想要相信你一定是有什么理由的，你却只告诉我那些都跟我没关系！"纲吉舔了舔嘴唇，上面一片湿润，他羞红了脸，又感觉心脏像是被人揪住一样，很难受。

Reborn什么都不告诉他，对Reborn来说，他或许就是无关紧要的，而亲他，只不过是一时起兴，但是他那么地喜欢—他喜欢Reborn，他享受Reborn对他的亲昵！

沢田纲吉被自己的结论吓到，他甚至没想过再看Reborn一眼，便急急忙忙掀开被子，这次，他光裸的脚踩到了地面上，他冲出了门，没再关注身后的Reborn。

—他喜欢上了、有伴侣的、男性！

这个认知几乎让他窒息。

To be continue


End file.
